del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by sandris-hyuga
Summary: a veces el ser prefecto no siempre ayuda ya que puedes dejar a un lado lo mas importante y ellos lo aprendieron de una forma muy especial ADVERTENCIA:ES AU ES DECIR UNIVERSO ALTERNO, PAREJAS OC X NEJI, OC X SASUKE, OC X GAARA
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde tranquila en la cuidad de Tokio era primavera y los pájaros cantaban y las flores mostraban sus bellos colores, en fin era una tarde hermosa, ese día 3 chicas nuevas habían llegado a uno de los más prestigiosos institutos de Tokio, el instituto kanketsu-gen allí habían sido aceptadas por sus grandes talentos y es que en este instituto Solo se les permitían la entrada a los estudiantes que eran buenos académicamente, con talentos para el arte y la música y buenos en los deportes.

San, Shizu y Kira eran 3 estudiantes de un colegio de clase media, pero este colegio era consideraro el mejor. Donde se ganaron una beca para sorpresa de todos en ese prestigioso instituto. San era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo y crespo, ojos color café oscuro de 16 años y un poquito alta era fanática del anime , de las artes marciales y muy buena dibujante, su amiga Shizu era una chica de cabello color chocolate largo y ondulado y ojos del mismo color de 16 años ,era un poco más alta que San, muy animada y un poco loca, amante del rap y de los videojuegos especialmente los de pelea y combate, y su otra amiga Kira era una joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo, ojos del mismo color y casi de la misma estatura que San tenía 17 años, tenía un gran talento para la música , le gustaba el anime ,el rock y el metal. En fin eran amigas inseparables aunque un poco extrañas para las demás compañeras de su clase pasada. Ellas por no tener un familiar u amigo en esa parte de Japón tomaron el servicio de internado de este, las acomodaron en un cuarto para 3 personas [por que no habían más],les entregaron sus uniformes y sus libros y las dejaron que se organizaran, todo se veía en paz hasta que:

- esa almohada es mía Shizu-loca

-tuya es mía yo la vi primero

-jodete

-tu primero

-hay ya no peleen maduren

-no te metas kira-obachan

-si es verdad kira-vejete

-como me dijeron

-si esto es entre el tatu este y yo

-see

-a si…..

-corran por sus vidas

Fue lo último que escucharon los maestros antes de ver aquella escena, kira estaba persiguiendo a San y a Shizu por todo el instituto justamente para pegarles en la cabeza con una réplica exacta del death note aunque fallo en el intento ya que ellas se subieron cual gatos al árbol más cercano para poder escaparse de ella, en ese instante llega uno de los profesores avisándoles que ya casi empiezan las clases y que por favor dejaran el alboroto, ellas asintieron y se fueron a cambiar para luego dirigirse al salón asignado

…..**SALON DE 11-2**…

Llega el profesor de literatura a dar la clase pero antes hace el anuncio de las nuevas estudiantes.

-bueno hoy tenemos el gusto de recibir a 3 nuevas estudiantes transferidas desde un colegio latinoamericano, son extranjeras así que por favor denles una acogedora bienvenida.

Luego llamo a las 3 alumnas y las presento:

-chicos ella es Sarutobi Kira.

-hola…

-ella es Lee San.

-ohaio…

-y ella es Akazuna no Shizu.

-que onda.

En eso un alumno hizo una pregunta que al parecer era la misma de todos.

-sensei ellas de donde vienen?.

-de Latinoamérica ¿por que la pregunta?

-si son americanas por que tienen nombres en japonés?

-bueno eso es algo que explicare después por ahora prosigamos con la clase.

El profesor les indico unos puestos disponibles mientras un gran murmullo se escuchaba por todo el salón de clases cuando….

-me pido la ventana…

-yo la otra…

-malditas me quitaron mi puesto.

-jajajajajajajajaja de malas.

Todo el salón se quedo observando la escena un tanto anormal mientras un gran gotero aparecía en la sien del profesor…

-sí que son raras no creen.

Dijo un chico de cabellos café, con ojos de igual color, se quedo viendo de una forma penetrante a Shizu, que esta al notarlo no tardo en dar una respuesta.

-¡¿QUE, NUNCA HAN VISTO A UN SER HUMANO O QUE?

- huy que geniecito. Dijo el chico

La clase prosiguió común y corriente, bueno casi, ya que la actitud de las nuevas estudiantes era algo novedoso en ese instituto porque allí los estudiantes eran muy retraídos, serios, etc. como todo "buen estudiante", pero lo que no sabían era que aquellas estudiantes estaban a punto de cambiar la vida de todos en especial de 3 chicos de los cuales se decían que eran los mejores en el estudio pero los peores en tener vida social.

A la llegada del receso San, Shizu y kira se dirigieron a la cafetería a ver que conseguían para comer, ya que como eran internas del colegio tenían el "privilegio" de comer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando pagaran lo que consumieran claro está, en eso intervenía San ya que debía controlar a su amiga Shizu la cual cuando estaban en Colombia comía por 20 y el dinero que disponían en ese momento les debía de alcanzar por lo menos para 3 meses de estudio hasta que les volvieran a mandar y no iban a correr el riesgo de que se les acabara en menos de 2 semanas por culpa del gran apetito de Shizu. Después de pedir sus alimentos y de una pequeña discusión entre San y Shizu sobre el tema de la comida se sentaron en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, la mesa era grande y estaba al lado de una gran ventana por donde podían mirar el enorme patio al aire libre del colegio, el cual parecía una enorme pradera con un gran lago, además de eso el gran patio era demarcado por un inmenso bosque al cual por motivos de seguridad estaba prohibido pasar a menos de que fueran con un docente. El receso se les hizo muy aburrido ya que no había nada interesante que hacer, nadie hablaba, nadie corría, nadie recochaba, en pocas palabras nadie hacia nada, tanto silencio y monotonía acabo con la paciencia de Shizu, ella se dirigió a su cuarto seguida de San y kira, al salir del cuarto se encontraron con Shizu sosteniendo una pelota.

-¡vamos a jugar ponchado!

-mmmm…Shizu pero somos 3 nos hace falta una. Dijo San

-jejejejeje….eso está arreglado… todas contar kira..

-NOOOO…. Porque a mí.

En eso kira salió disparada cual cohete por todo el corredor seguida por San y Shizu, fueron muchos los intentos de ponchar a kira y muchas las miradas de reprobación, capricho, dubitativas, entre otras. Pero eso no las detuvo, salieron al patio y empezaron a rodear a kira con intensión de pegarle, cuando de repente Shizu lanzo la pelota y esta revoto tan fuerte contra la espalda de kira que salió disparada en dirección a la cafetería y allá dentro ocurrió la catástrofe, se escucho un ruido seco, seguido de un grito.


	2. Chapter 2

se me habia olvidado algo muy importante, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, los unicos que me pertenecen son San, Shizu y Kira (que conste que no es kira de deaht note ok).

* * *

><p><strong>-CAP. 2-<strong>

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a la cafetería, al entrar se encontraron con un tumulto de personas en medio de ella, en el centro se encontraba un joven de unos 16 años ,de piel blanca, ojos color aqua, cabellos rojizos, con unas notables ojeras, alto, de contextura delgada, el era sabaku no gaara, era el hijo de una de las familias más influyentes de todo Japón y al parecer no se veía muy contento que digamos:

-¿se puede saber quien fue la persona ignorante que lanzo ese balón? Dijo con su voz que parecía salida de la ultratumba mientras se sobaba una gran marca roja, que al parecer era del balón que le había dado de lleno en la cara.

-yo fui ¿algún problema? Dijo una Shizu muy enojada por haberla llamado ignorante.

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando la escena, si bien gaara se caracterizaba por tener un carácter muy fuerte sin contar un muy mal genio, al parecer había encontrado a alguien que le hacía competencia y ese alguien era Shizu. Sus amigas como ya conocían el fuerte carácter de ella se la llevaron para evitar peleas absurdas.

-lo sentimos fue un accidente. Decía San mientras se acercaba a Shizu para cogerla de un brazo dispuesta a llevársela.

-es verdad, perdona si te hicimos daño. Dijo kira dirigiéndose a gaara y luego donde Shizu para cogerla del otro brazo. Gaara no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar como las 2 jóvenes se llevaban a su amiga mientras esta ultima les decía quien sabe qué clase de insultos por lo que habían hecho.

Al rato sonó el timbre del fin del receso, las chicas se dirigieron a su salón para tomar la siguiente clase y para su no grata sorpresa se encontraron con gaara y sus amigos otra vez, solo que esta vez shizu no se quedaría con las ganas de decirle todo lo que tenía pensado.

-tú de nuevo mapachoso. Dijo shizu

-shizu ya basta lo harás enojar. Trato de calmarla San

- jump a quien le dices así, niñita insolente. Dijo gaara con su típico tono

-a ti ,¿hay algún problema o que?. Respondió shizu con altanería

-esto me huele mal. Dijo san, para luego jalar a shizu pero esta no se dejo, sino que empujo a san y esta ultima choco por accidente con uno de los amigos de gaara y para su mala suerte era nada mas y nada menos que hyuga neji y por ello se formo otra pelea

-oye fíjate por donde andas. Dijo él

- lo siento no fue mi intención. Dijo san algo apenada

-jump, eres solo una chiquilla insolente y aniñada así que a un lado que no pienso perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú. Dijo neji pasándole por el lado como si estorbara

Grave error ya que lo que más odiaba San era que la llamaran chiquilla y aniñada, y de eso se percato Shizu la cual inmediatamente dejo de pelear con gaara y mirara de una forma asustada a san, lo mismo hizo Kira, sólo que esta última pego un grito que casi deja sordos a todos los presentes y causo que todos los estudiantes que se encontraban por allí salieran de sus salones y dirigieran su atención a lo que estaba a punto de suceder:

-disculpa que es lo que acabas de decir. Dijo San impidiéndole el paso

-es que eres sorda dije que a un lado. Contestó neji algo frustrado por no decir en su estado natural

-para ser un niño bonito y de buena familia tienes muy malos modales sabes. Dijo San con un toque de altivez

-que acabas de decir. Dijo neji enojado

-San detente ya tenemos muchos problemas gracias a la loca de shizu no la vallas a terminar de embarrar. Dijo Kira algo preocupada

- jajajajaja para ser una niña de pueblo sabes mucho no. respondió neji con ironía

-y tu para ser de clase alta sabes tanto como un pueblerino. Respondió ella con igual tono

Y ahí estaban en medio del pasillo del colegio presenciando una pelea entre los que parecían y eran los más inteligentes de cada grupo, sin contar con su grado de orgullo y otras cosas. Por un lado estaba neji, hijo de una importante familia dueña de la más grande empresa automotriz del país, y por el otro estaba San, qué aunque no era hija de una familia adinerada, tenia tanto intelecto que en más de una ocasión dejo sorprendidos a sus compañeras y maestros de la institución, pero en lo que ambos se caracterizaban y en eso nadie les podía hacer competencia era en los sarcasmo y en las indirectas bien directas, cosa que hizo que esa pelea se convirtiera ya no solo en una pelea de insultos sino que estaba en juego su orgullo, por ser el vencedor y no el que quedaría literalmente con la cola entre las patas.

-San detente. Trató de calmarla Kira.

-olvídalo sabes que cuando se pone así no tiene ni dios ni ley. Dijo Shizu

-amiga tuya tenía que ser vaya modales. Dijo gaara

-que, vuelve a repetirlo y veras. Respondió Shizu

-no otra vez. Dijo kira algo cansada por el asunto

-con ese vocabulario pareces salida de un basurero del cual será. Dijo neji en su grado máximo de orgullos, si es que era posible.

-del mismo de donde saliste tu, o verdad tu nunca has visto uno, no será que lo confundiste con la casa en donde vives. Golpe bajo para neji, al parecer el ganador era más que obvio, a punto de comenzar la siguiente ronda, apareció un grupo de chicos, que pertenecían a los grados superiores, pero tenían la apariencia de haber llegado recientemente, aparte eran los más populares, es mas estaban al mismo o incluso en un grado más alto que el grupo de gaara y eran nada más y nada menos que Akazuna no Sasori, Sarutobi Deidara, y Rock Lee, los cuales al ver a las 3 chicas las tomaron del brazo y se las llevaron de ahí.

Después de semejante alboroto, los jóvenes terminaron por llevarse a las 3 chicas a un pasillo más tranquilo, solo que habían 2 que estaban de muy mal genio y tuvieron que llevárselas como costal de papas literalmente:

-yyaaa!, suéltame ahora mismo _hermano_, ya verá ese engreído, suéltame. Decía San forcejeando para soltarse del agarre.

-no San-onechan no puedo hacer eso, si lo hago te meterás en problemas. Dijo Rock Lee, el cual intentaba de calmar a su "hermana".

-grrr, bájame Sasori ya verá ese mapachoso, cuando le ponga las manos encima va a desear no haberme conocido. Dijo Shizu moleste de sobremanera.

-No. Fue todo lo que dijo Sasori.

-Dios que genio tienen esas 2. Dijo Deidara.

-dímelo a mí. Respondió kira

-una pregunta ¿Qué hacen aquí, no pues que se habían ido de intercambio?. Pregunto San algo curiosa.

-volvimos antes de lo programado. Respondió Deidara

-mmm ya. Dijeron las 3 chicas

La tarde paso lenta y tortuosamente, ya que después del pequeño inconveniente, todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, de ahí todos se fueron a sus casas o a sus respectivos cuartos como es el caso de nuestras 3 protagonistas.

Al llegar allá se encontraron con un grupo de maestros, que al parecer se enteraron del escándalo que formaron con el grupo de gaara pero solo necesitaban a San y a Shizu, de ahí se las llevaron a la dirección en donde se encontraban gaara y neji , junto con la directora la cual era una mujer de 50 años pero que aparentaba menos, de cabellos rubios, algo voluptuosa, delgada, pero sobretodo temida por todos en el instituto por su mal carácter.

-los he mandado a llamar porque me entere del gran alboroto que formaron ustedes en uno de los pasillos. Dijo con una mirada penetrante mientras tomaba algo se sake que había en su escritorio.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que el mapachoso que está aquí al lado tenga tan mal carácter. Dijo shizu mientras señalaba a gaara.

-shizu ya párale quieres .dijo san algo cansada por la actitud de su amiga

- jump! Mira quien lo dice. Le dice gaara fastidiado.

-silencio!...a partir de ahora van a haber algunos cambios, todos los profesores tienen la orden de colocarlos juntos en todos los trabajos grupales y cuando digo todos son todos, ya que aquí no se tolera ese tipo de trato entre los estudiantes.

-QUE!.Gritaron ellos

-es una orden si desobedecen serán expulsados del instituto quedo claro.

-si señora. Respondieron todos


	3. Chapter 3

Era de mañana en Japón, y el ambiente se notaba muy tenso, ya que justo ese día a todos los maestros les dio por hacer exámenes en parejas y valla parejas que escogieron, dichas parejas se la pasaron formando caos todo el santo día, tal fue así que los maestros se preguntaban si habían hecho bien en seguir las ordenes de la directora tsunade, y que les deberían dar una paga extra, ya que el día transcurrió más o menos así:

A la primera hora de clases los alumnos tenían un examen de matematicas y por órdenes de su superior debía ser en parejas, pero la pareja más conflictiva resulto ser la de San y Neji los cuales parecía que estuvieran en una competencia de quien sabe más que el otro

-eso esta malo niño bonito la respuesta es 0.5. Decía San

-cállate niñata la verdadera respuesta es 0.49 que no ves. Reclamaba Neji

-esto parece un concurso de cerebritos. Dijo Shizu algo fastidiada.

-¡CALLATE!. Gritaron los 2 y le dedicaron una mirada tan amenazante que creyó que se había muerto

-waa Kira protégeme. Decía Shizu muy pero muy asustada detrás de la mencionada

-oigan por que no admiten que los 2 tienes razón. Dijo Sasuke que por primera vez se dedico a decir una palabra desde lo ocurrido el otro día.

-cierra el pico cacatúa yo le demostrare a ella que está muy equivocada. Decía Neji

-si como no tu eres el que está equivocado. Respondió la aludida

-¡AAHH! PROFESOR DIGALE A ESTE PAR DE LOCOS QUIEN TIENE LA RAZÓN. Gritó un naruto muy desesperado ya que con tanto alboroto no podía concentrarse más de lo que ya podía hacerlo es decir cero concentración.

-jóvenes por favor no peleen se supone que el fin del examen es compartir el conocimiento que poseen, no matarse por saber quién sabe más. Dijo el profesor más que hastiado ya que tuvo que presenciar la pelea de inicio a fin (si es que tenía claro está).

-grrr. Ambos jóvenes se miraban y le salían rayos en dirección al contrario, en últimas el profesor tomo el examen y lo reviso dando así el veredicto final.

-bueno, revisando el examen solo me queda decir que…

-QUE!.Grito todo el salón.

-que ambas respuestas son correctas fin de la discusión.

Ninguno de los 2 abrió la boca para hacer un reclamo sino que se miraron como si fueran enemigos a muerte, se dieron la espalda y se fueron a tomar su siguiente clase, cosa que el resto de los alumnos agradeció de sobremanera.

Luego llego la segunda guerra titánica después del primer receso, en la cual sus contendientes eran Shizu y Gaara en plena clase de cocina, y todo por un pobre pastel que nada tenía que ver, o bueno si tenía que ver:

-haremos el pastel de chocolate. Decía Shizu muy feliz

-ni te hagas ideas, lo haremos de naranja. Decía Gaara

- no, será de chocolate y punto me oíste mapachoso

-no molestes, será de naranja

-chocolate

-naranja

-Chocolate

-naranja

-chocolate

-cierren la boca, si mi pastel se quema los meteré en la alacena de al lado. Dijeron San y Neji

- ok…ok, ya entendimos. Dijeron Shizu y gaara

- oigan una pregunta ¿de que sabor es su pastel? Dijo naruto

- de fresa. Dijeron san y Neji.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que era la primera vez en todo el día en que se ponían de acuerdo en algo y no había una pelea de por medio. Pero la gran batalla ocurrió a última hora en clase de educación física, ya que al profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar quemado, al final de la clase solo quedaban 4 jugadores, por un lado San y Shizu, y por el otro Neji y gaara, los cuales estaban en plena batalla y no era muy amistosa que digamos, ya que ninguno de los equipos quería darse por vencido:

-muere mapachoso.

- ja, fallaste. Dijo gaara esquivando el ataque

-es la hora de mi venganza niño bonito. Dijo san

-en tus sueños. Dijo Neji

La batalla continuaba y ninguno de los 2 equipos (o mejor dicho parejas) daba tregua alguna, hasta que todo termino en un gran empate ya que ambos equipos lanzaron sus balones al mismo tiempo y se golpearon entre si.

-y esto es todo por hoy, sintonícenos mañana para otra emociónate batalla de chicos contra chicas la secuela. Decían kira y naruto que se la pasaron toda la pelea cual comentaristas de futbol, y el pobre maestro casi le da un infarto al ver la fuerza tan tremenda que tenían sus alumnos, tanto así que creyó que en serio se matarían. Luego sono el timbre de salida así que todos se dirigieron a sus casas o a sus respectivos dormitorios, aunque no todos hicieron eso, por uno de los pasillo caminaba un muy tranquilo Neji el cual por haber tenido un día tan pesado decidió quedarse un rato en los jardines del instituto para relajarse un poco y como no había nadie en su casa y tenía su propio carro podía irse a la hora que quisiera (como siempre Neji), pero su camino se vio interrumpido por una hermosa melodía que provenía del salón de música,Aquella melodía era tan bonita que se quedo tan absorto escuchándola que no se fijo que en cuestión de segundos se dirigía a dicho salón para ver quién era el o la responsable de esa agradable melodía

_Itsumo futari de aruite kita__  
><em>_warau koe o kasanete__  
><em>_Itsumo futari de aruite kita__  
><em>_onaji namida nagashite__  
><em>_yume o oikakete kita_

_Sayonara_

_Haruka na sora tooku kimi e__  
><em>_utau koe wa todoite iru ka na__  
><em>_Sayonara shita kono kisetsu ni__  
><em>_itsu no hi ni ka saku yume x yume_

Al llegar a dicho salón se encontró con la persona menos esperada para él, la que cantaba era nada más y nada menos que San.

_Samishikunai sou ieba__  
><em>_uso ni natte shimau ne_

_Sunao ja nai wakatte'temo__  
><em>_tsutaerarenai kotoba__  
><em>_futari no yume no tame ni_

_Ima Sara_

_ai shiteru to tooku kimi e__  
><em>_utau koe wa kaze ni kieru__  
><em>_Sayonara shita imi o koete__  
><em>_itsu no hi ni ka saku yume x yume_

Era tan hermoso que no podía creer que esa persona tan odiosa para él tuviera una voz tan angelical.

_Kaze ga watashi no kami o naderu_

Cantaba ella con el alma y el corazón

_Kimi ga watashi no yume o yurasu_

se podía notar todo el amor que ella le ponía a esa canción

_Itsuka futatabi kimi to aeru__  
><em>_sou shinjite arukou_

_Haruka na sora tooku kimi e__  
><em>_utau koe wa todoite iru ka na__  
><em>_Sayonara shita kono kisetsu ni__  
><em>_itsu no hi ni ka saku yume_

_ai shiteru to tooku kimi e__  
><em>_utau koe wa kaze ni kieru__  
><em>_Sayonara shita imi o koete__  
><em>_itsu no hi ni ka saku yume_

_yume x yume_

San termino de cantar, y el pobre Neji que se había cuidado de no dañar el tan sagrado silencio, en medio de su transe tropezó con una silla, haciendo que San notase de inmediato la presencia de este.

-Neji….¿que haces aquí?. Pregunto san

-ehh..Pues…por primera vez Neji se había quedado sin palabras ante la mirada de alguien, y en este caso sucedió ante la mirada atenta de San, así que no le quedo más remedio que decir lo sucedido.

-pues veras, me dirigía hacia mi casa cuando escuche una melodía muy bonita y a alguien cantar así que la seguí y te encontré aquí. Explico Neji muy…SONROJADO..Si así como lo leen, el frio, serio y calculador Hyuga Neji estaba sonrojado.

-enserio. Dijo San sorprendida de que su mayor "rival" por así decirlo le había dicho que su canción le parecía muy 2 quedaron sumidos en un silencio un poco incomodo pero en cierto modo agradable, seguían y seguirían así de no ser porque alguien estaba buscando a San y al encontrarla con Neji se imagino lo peor.

-San-onechan no me digas que estas peleando con Neji-kun otra vez. Dijo rock lee interrumpiendo aquel silencio.

-no lee esta vez no estoy peleando. Dijo ella

-eso es un milagro

-si lo sé cosa muy rara

Ahora si Neji no cabía en su asombro, ahora si lo había visto todo, rock lee, nada menos que rock lee su mejor amigo era el hermano mayor de San, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-lee..Ella es tu hermana? Pregunto algo confundido y asombrado nuestro genio

-sí. Dijo lee

-yo pensé que eras hijo único

-ah verdad se me había olvidado, te acuerdas cuando te conté que mi papá se divorció de mi mamá, al parecer después de que eso ocurriera, se caso con otra mujer y se fue a vivir al extranjero, y tuvo una hija con ella y pues ya la conoces. Dijo lee señalando a San

-sucede algo?. Dijo San al ver la expresión de confusión de Neji

-no nada. Respondió él

-pero no es tan malo, a pesar de que San es algo "especial" es muy buena persona y nos llevamos bien. Dijo lee feliz y orgulloso de lo que decía.

-bueno será mejor que me valla no quiero incomodar. Dijo Neji, ya que el ambiente cambio mucho y lo ponía algo nervioso.

-no Neji no te vayas, además a parte de buscar a mi hermana te estaba buscando a ti.

-y para que querías hablar con él?. Pregunto San algo curiosa

-saben, aquí no les puedo decir porque no mejor vamos a comer un helado y les cuento.

-esta bien. Dijo Neji

-genial y tu…hermana?pero lee no alcanzo a terminar de preguntar ya que su querida hermana al haber escuchado la palabra helado salió corriendo del salón y se llevo a cuanta persona se atravesaba en su camino, los 2 amigos sin más remedio salieron del salón, directo al estacionamiento, y se encontraron con que San se había subido al deportivo negro de Neji.

-oigan por que tardaron tanto. Dijo ella

- yo te tengo una mejor pregunta, que haces TU en mi auto. Dijo Neji algo enojado por tal atrevimiento

-no fastidies principito y respondiendo a tu pregunta TU nos llevaras. Dijo San mostrándole las llaves y enfatizando en la palabra tú.

-onechan que te he dicho sobre tomar las cosas sin permiso. Dijo lee un poco apenado

-no te preocupes onisan, antes el principito debería agradecer que fui yo y no un ladrón de verdad, o se habría quedad sin transporte jajajaja. Dijo San riendo

-entre un ladrón y tu, no le veo la diferencia. Dijo Neji

-oye!.Dijo san

-ya mejor vámonos. Propuso lee

Pasado un rato los 3 volvieron al instituto a dejar a San ya que lee tenia otros asuntos que atender, por lo cual ella se dirigió a su habitación encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.


End file.
